The Five Steps To Love
by NaturalDivinity
Summary: Natsu talks about his journey to realizing the girl he's always loved was right in front of him. NaLu one shot. Natsu POV. Please review :) T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys thanks for reading yet again! To all of those who are wondering why I havent updated my other NaLu story Coffee Shop Memories, it's simply because I wasn't really satisfied with what I had been writing for chapter 3 for a while, so I'm trying to get all my creative Juices flowing again by writing more NaLu one-shots :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, as much as I wish I did**

I didn't know how, and I didn't know why. But to be honest, I didn't care. The deep brown orbs that I once merely looked at were now deep chocolaty pools that one was to stare at and commemorate. Her soft, tender pink lips were ones I now wanted to ravish, and see stretched out in a smile. Her curves, don't get me started on her curves, they were those of a goddess. But her hair, her hair like flowing gold pouring from the smelter of a master blacksmith. All of her never seemed to amaze him, but for some reason he had never realized until now. I had been sitting at the guild, arguing with Gray over something undoubtedly stupid, but I couldn't remember because as I turned my breath hitched and for the first time I didn't care what ice-prick was saying to me. She talked to Mira at the bar and smiled so carefree, I couldn't help myself. I got up...

I took one step...

I couldn't quite tell you why she had never looked more beautiful in this moment right now, but she did. The light shone from the windows and radiated off her seemingly flawless skin making her radiate pure light. My mind went blank as I stared at her beauty...

I took a second step...

I couldn't quite tell you why her hair had never quite looked so perfect either. The way it flowed over her shoulders, and her side pony that made her look extremely cute, my eyes nearly popped out of my head at the sight...

I took a third step...

I didn't know why but her sweet lips spread into a sleek smile made me so, crazy. I couldn't imagine anybody else claiming them for their own, I imagined what it would feel like to kiss them, to _ravish _them. The closest thing I could come up with was heaven, and with that my mouth watered as I continued to dream...

I took my fourth step...

In any other given moment I would have been oblivious to the blush adorned on her face as she turned and saw me walking towards her, any other day I would have been thick skulled Natsu, but today I noticed. I would have never noticed the way that she looks at me, eyes filled with want and, dare I say it, love. Any other day I would have never gotten the courage to walk up to her and tell her the truth, but as is evident, today was different...

I took my final step...

Any other day I would have been kicked or punched, I would have screamed or laughed, I would have never dared what I did next. I saw her eyes go wide with shock and stay there as I pulled away. I had just kissed Lucy Heartfilia, in front of the whole guild unannounced and unplanned. Her face was still suck in shock, but as I should have expected that day things were different. My eyes went wide in shock as I felt what I ha dreamed about, pure heaven. She had pulled me back and kissed me, _harder_ more _passionate_. My eyes closed as the rest of the guilds cheers and hollers were muted, I was in the moment, completely consumed in Lucy. I didn't know what made me say it...

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia."

...but I'm glad I did.

"I love you too Natsu Dragneel."

Thanks all for reading, and in the end I really liked this and I hope you guys do too. Please read and review, and also if you liked it favorite the story would mean a lot to me :) Anyway feel free to PM me anytime, I don't bite XD See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for all the positive reviews for this story, and I got a ton of suggestions telling me to do a second chapter but in Lucy's POV so here it is, enjoy J

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, as much as I wish I did**

I didn't know how, and I didn't know why. But to be honest, I didn't care. His pinky spiky hair that was out of control I had come to adore. His carefree smile that showed off his sharp canines, and somehow made me always smile right back with him. His idiotic ways had found their way into my heart. For some reason I had never been able to get his attention, he never seemed to _want _me the way I wanted him, until today. I was sitting at the bar talking to Mira about my _guy _problems when she smiled and I looked over to see Natsu stand up and begin to walk over with a look of determination on his face...

He took one step…

I couldn't quite tell you why he never ceased to amaze me with all his strength. It might have been because I know how powerful he is, yet how gentle he can be. But all I can say is that I feel blessed to be one of the ones he is gentle around...

He took a second step...

I couldn't quite tell you why his smile never ceased to put a smile on mine. The way it was so natural, you knew it was him and that he was happy, my mouth twitched upward in a smile...

He took a third step...

I didn't know why but I came to love his wild pink hair, it never looked better, nor could it look better, on anyone else. I couldn't a better hairstyle for my eccentric hero, I imagined what it would feel like to run my hands through his locks and get my hands tangled in his har. The closest thing I could come up with was heaven, and I began to blush as he saw me looking at him...

He took a fourth step...

In any other given moment I would have been oblivious to the blush adorned on his face as he walked up to me with a look of determination on his face. Any other day I would have dismissed this behavior as something odd or as a coincidence, but something made me feel like today was different, today wasn't going to be the same. And that made me smile even wider...

He took his final step...

Any other day I would have kicked or punched, He would play it off, I would have never dared to dream that this was real. I was shocked and didn't move as he pulled away. Natsu Dragneel just kissed me in front of the whole guild, never in his life had he been so reckless, stupid, idiotic, and…. sweet. My face went from one of shock to one adorned with love and nothing but a smile and a blush. It was his turned to be surprised as I pulled him in for a kiss before he pulled back blushing. I needed more; his lips were soft, so soft. I pulled him back and I deepened the kiss, never had I been in such a state of bliss, such happiness, and just when I thought it couldn't get any better, he spoke the words I had been waiting years to hear..

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia."

...and I knew that this was the happiest I had ever been.

"I love you too Natsu Dragneel."

Thanks for reading the second chapter and please review and favorite if you liked it see ya J


End file.
